Let the music take you
by WindyDragon
Summary: Inuyasha's gang in Kagome's world disco. What will happen with Inuyasha's temper, Miroku's pervertness and while dancing slow songs? OneShot, omg what I did this time..?


**I don't really know why I wrote this story. It just came to my mind when listening to Infernal's From Paris to Berlin. So, here goes. Enjoy!**

"Come on guys!" Hurried Kagome. "We don't want to be late for it, right?"

"I don't get it, why we have to come with you? I don't like this world." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Said Miroku, smiling. "I'm interested about that party she's taking us."

"Yeah, I agree!" Said Sango. "You said that it was some kind of New Year Party, huh?"

"Well… kind of. In this world it's called 'disco'." Answered Kagome when they arrived to the school. The gym was dark expect the many kind of disco lights and there was very loud music. They went in, to the middle of dancing people. Kagome advised them not to talk to unfamiliar people and stay two-by-two.

"What do you mean two-by-two?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well that we can dance. Besides it's safer to be like that than alone. And, do not use your weapons or talk about the Feudal Era." She answered.

"How could we talk about Feudal Era when we can't talk at all?" Mumbled Inuyasha. He had to wear cap again to hide his ears.

"And Miroku…" Started Kagome and slapped his hand off of a girl's butt. "Don't do that."

"What CAN we do then?" Asked Inuyasha very impatient.

"Mmh… dance and eat." Answered Kagome, smiling.

"Dance? I can hardly walk in this crowd!" Refer Sango. Kagome sighed hopelessly.

"Just stay away from troubles, ok? Come on Inuyasha, let's eat something!" She said and pulled him towards the tables.

"Hey, what about us?" Asked Sango.

"Go and dance when they play slow songs!" Suggested Kagome, then she and Inuyasha disappeared among the other dancers. For a while Sango and Miroku stood there, looking after them. Then Miroku said: "Well, let's dance then. I think the people are going to dance more sparsely now."

Sango couldn't say anything at first, then she nodded and they started to dance. The gym was darker until the faster songs, and they could see only each other. At first Sango refused to dance near Miroku, but little by little she moved nearer, until her head leant against his shoulder.

"Where do you think Kagome and Inuyasha went?" Asked Miroku. Sango raised her head and saw them.

She smiled. "They're dancing too, but Inuyasha doesn't like it very much."

Miroku gave a laugh. "I'm not surprised."

They continued dancing, his arms were around her waist and she leant her head against his chest now. She could feel his warmth and put her arms around his neck. This time he didn't try to touch her butt.

"You're dancing well, Sango." He then said.

"Mmh." She mumbled back. Her eyes were closed as she danced.

For a moment they were quiet, then Miroku asked: "Do you want to eat something?"

"No." She answered, eyes still closed. "Let's just continue dancing."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was all red of embarrassment. He didn't want to dance when there was so many people around. Kagome smiled and pulled him nearer.

"Don't care about the others or you cannot have fun." She advised.

"How can I be without caring when they're stepping onto my toes all the time?" He growled. Kagome laughed happily, and he turned even redder.

"Look, Miroku and Sango are dancing too." She said and pointed towards them. The slow song was ending and Miroku kissed Sango. She didn't deny but kissed him back.

"How romantic!" Said Kagome, smiling dreamingly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not going to do that!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Reminded Kagome, bit angry at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you… I just don't like this party. And this clothes either!" He said. He, Miroku and Sango must had to take some different clothes that were good in Kagome's world.

"Don't worry, you're going to get used to that someday." She comforted.

"I'm not going to wear these again!" He almost yelled.

But he did wear them… many times. As well as Miroku and Sango, when they went to Kagome's world. After the disco they all returned to Feudal Era, sleeping to Kaede's house. But Miroku and Sango were awake in the moonlight… kissing romantically.

"Miroku…" Whispered Sango. "Do you think we would do this if we haven't gone to the disco?"

"I think we wouldn't." Answered Miroku. "But it's better that we are here now."

**Oh well it was meant to be humor but then it turned to romance once again... I can't help myself lol x)**


End file.
